DEAD
by XcortPilgrim
Summary: This is pretty much what I think would happen if Ramona didn't show up in Scott's mind at the end.
1. DEAD

**DEAD by XcortPilgrim**

**Disclaimer: Scott Pilgrim & it's related characters are Bryan Lee O'Malley's stuff. I don't own it  
**

* * *

"Muhh... I'm dead...this suuuuuucccccckkkks!" Scott Pilgrim whined, covering his face with his hands, after the initial shock of dying Scott sat in the subspace desert, just sitting there alone. To pass the time he thought of what he'd just done, _Should I have done it? I mean Ramona left me and she DID dump me... _Scott trailed off, and he forgot about his death when he looked up at the sky, there were figures of everything he held dear, Mario, Sonic, Wallace, Envy and even Ramona. As Scott saw Ramona in the clouds,Scott tried think of all the reasons why he tried to defeat Gideon, there were so many that were negative and he could only think of one positive, but that one positive was being with Ramona and for Scott that outweighed all the negatives.

As Scott realised what he was doing, he smiled, he hadn't even thought about Ramona in about 4 months,  
"I wish she was here." Scott told himself, Scott started to look back at everything that he for and with Ramona, meeting her at a crappy party, watching about the stupidest movie ever, getting a job and telling her he loved her. All the memories flooded in and for a moment, one little moment, Scott felt at peace, he'd died for the girl he loved. ***POOF*** The 1-up appeared, Scott jumped at the sight of it, but then he reached out for it...

Gideon Gordon Graves gripped the Power of Love above Scott Pilgrim's unmoving body. He wasn't sure what to expect, by now Scott should've burst into coins. Gideon thought that maybe he had a 1-up, but thing that bugged him was the fact that it had been almost an hour and he still hadn't used it. Gideon planted the Power of Love into the non-functional heart of Scott Pilgrim, Gideon shrugged it off, if he did have a 1-up, he would be dead anyway...

Scott reached out for the 1-up, but then more recent memories flooded in, the drunken make-out after another of Julie's party, the argument about knives and her disappearing, leaving Scott and Gideon behind. Scott's moment of peace passed and with it came a moment of pure rage and ***POOF*** the 1-up disappeared, stored for later use,  
"That bitch, why did she leave, what did I do?" Scott shouted, standing up, his head glowing intensely. Then Scott disappeared from the desert and was no longer in his mind, but somewhere else, but the weird thing was it seemed so familiar...

Gideon was annoyed, he kicked Pilgrim's ass once and would do it again. But Scott hadn't come back to life, even when Gideon removed the Power of Love from Scott's bloodied shirt nothing happened. He was getting paranoid and began gripping the Power of Love above his head, like a lunatic. The Chaos Theatre had closed and Gideon thought that maybe he would have a date with one of his exes, _Yes, that's exactly what I need._ Gideon thought to himself_ They all love me and I need some attention, I think I'll pick Nina...  
_  
Scott looked at his surroundings. It was pitch-black except for a weird thing that looked a mountain, except it had a door hole and a window. Scott remembered where was almost immediately. He was in Ramona's mind. He walked to the door and saw the same sight he saw the last time he was here, there was a throne was gigantic shadowy figure, which reminded him of Gideon for some reason. And there on the right side of it was Ramona. He was so happy to see her that he didn't care about the argument that they had, he rushed to her side and shouted out,  
"Ramona!" Scott said both of his arms reaching out for a hug, Ramona turned to see Scott and a look of surprise was embedded into her face,  
"Scott, don't!" she pleaded waving her hands to stop him, but Scott wasn't in a mood to notice this, instead he rushed to her side and kissed her, and for Scott it was euphoria , but for Ramona it was torture.

After Scott finally stopped kissing Ramona, he studied her face and saw the shock that evident in her face,  
"Come on, I'm not that bad of a kisser... Am I?" Scott asked,  
"Well the last time the we made out you kinda killed the mood, dude." Ramona answered, recovered from the shock she had seconds ago,  
"What? How?" he questioned, completely surprised,  
"Well, you did admit to cheating on me..." Ramona teased, she saw that Scott was about to explain it, probably in a needlessly complicated way, but she stopped him, "Sssssshhhhh..." putting her finger to his lips and smiling,  
"Who's the shadowy guy?" Scott changed the topic, Ramona's look of shock came back,  
"Scott, get out of here!" she shouted, Scott opened his mouth to ask why, but was stopped by the shadowy figure's fist. Scott skidded across the floor until he hit the wall with a loud **SMACK**...

After a **very** boring date with Nina, Gideon thought he would go into Scott's mind. He had done it a lot the past year, so it was easy, he searched around the whole desert looking for Scott, but found nothing,  
"Where is that idiot?" Gideon sighed, looking up at the sky, he saw the clouds make the figure of Ramona. Gideon smiled to himself, "So he's in her mind, huh? Well that's great! A two for one!" Gideon went to Ramona's mind, bur when got there he saw something that made him want to torture Scott Pilgrim forever, he and Ramona were making out...

"Hey buddy, how you been?" the shadowy figure asked, smirking at Scott's unmoving body, Ramona rushed to his side, but was stopped by the rope held in the figure's right arm, all Ramona could do was warn him,  
"Scott, run! This guy is Gideon!" she shouted at the top of her lungs,  
"What the hell is Gideon doing in your mind?" Scott inquired, looking surprised,  
"I'll explain later, just run!" Ramona shouted, but Scott wasn't in a mood to run away, _I've done enough running away! I don't want to forget you Ramona!_ he decided, drawing out the Power of Love. Scott charged at Gideon, brandishing the Power of Love above his head, it's fires trickling around the blade, Gideon just stood there. Scott ran straight up to GIdeon's shoes. which towered above him, and he jumped up and was now at his torso, he spun the Power of Love around in a semi-circle, and landed a direct hit. Scott landed behind Gideon's shoes with a loud **WHUD**, as Scott gasped for air, Gideon, unphased by the sword stroke, moved his foot back and Scott slid against the floor and hit the wall again **SMACK**, _Ramona, I'm sorry. I gave it all I got, but he's just too powerful... _Scott's vision was blurry, but he could see Ramona's face, it was pleading him to fight, _I just can't. I'm sorry..._ tears streamed down Scott's face as Gideon approached Scott, wielding the Power of Love, which now had black fires around the blade. He closed his eyes, but he felt no stabbing pain, infact he didn't even feel tired anymore, he opened his eyes and saw Gideon had frozen and infront of him was a menu, it had him as Player 1 and Ramona as Player 2 and it said:

**Paused**  
**  
Continue?**

**Checkpoint?  
1 life left

* * *

**

**What will you choose? There we go, please R&R, because I need to know where I can improve. The choices will be up in a week or so.  
**


	2. 2A: Continue!

**COUNTINE!**

Time unfroze when Scott picked that option, he was surprised and was almost killed instantly, but he dodged the incoming strike in the nick of time, cutting off some of his hair. _I have to think of something, maybe Ramona can help me... _Scott looked at Ramona, who had gone unconscious, she was tied only by one piece of rope and cuff, both of which he could break easy. Still, he hesitated, _What if I hit Ramona by accident?_ Scott thought, while ducking and dodging Gideon's assualt. He decided it was the only way and summoned the Power of Love, which disappeared from Gideon's hands and reapearred in Scott's, transfroming from a black flamed sword back to a red flamed sword. He jumped up, reaching Gideon's torso, who reacted by punching him out of the air. Scott, however, dodged onto the fist, climbing up onto it, he ran his way around to Gideon's right arm and severed the rope.

Ramona plunged down into the darkness and Scott was worried at the sight, but he had other things to do first, he climbed up Gideon's shoulder and ran with the Power of Love at his side, Scott plunged the sword through Gideon's neck, disembowling him. Gideon didn't die, but was shrunk back to his normal size, which left Scott in the air, he fell down, but he wasn't really caring about it. He was looking for Ramona, _Am I too late?_ Scott asked himself, but he looked below him and saw Ramona she was still unconsicous and was about to fall headfirst into the ground, _What am I going to do?_ Scott asked himself, he thought hard, but he could think of anything, then something hit him, literally. It was Gideon.

"Hey buddy, that's for being a jackass!" Gideon told, landing a punch into Scott PIlgrim's face,  
"Ugh.. I don't have time for you!" Scott exclaimed, Scott was still thinking about what he was going to do about Ramona, but when he looked back he saw her an inch away from the floor,  
"Ramona, wake up!" Scott shouted, Ramona opened her eyes, _ Great that's one problem solved, but she's still gonna die... What do I do?_ Scott saw he still had the Power of Love and something popped into his mind, _I know I gotta believe!_,

"Ramona, catch!" Scott commanded, he threw the Power of Love down, it landed straight on the floor and stuck straight up, Ramona caught the handle of the blade and used as a lever to stop her fall, Scott sighed in relief at the sight of it, _That's one problem down._ Scott ducked under Gideon's punches, _One ass to go._ Scott threw a punch, it landed with a satisifying **KRUNCH** and Gideon was throw back from him, but Scott knew that wouldn't be enough, Gideon was a better hand-to-hand fighter than him and would be on him again, he could summon the Power of Love, but then Gideon would probably steal it, for once in his life Scott Pilgrim was in a fight and he wasn't sure he was going to win.

Ramona was an unwilling spectator, she knew of Gideon's skils and how they were better than Scott's. She just looked up in horror, "Scott, I know you probably can't hear this, but I'm sorry. I'm sorry for disappearing out of nowhere and I know you probably hate me, but don't give up now!" she encouraged, Ramona looked up at the two combatants , Scott was getting hammered by Gideon, she knew that what she said might have gotten Scott fired up, but it wasn't going to let him win. Ramona knew she had to take advantage of the fact that this was her mind, Ramona grew larger and larger untill she could reach both Scott and Gideon, she grabbed Scott out of the air and punched Gideon with her fist, which was big enough to cover the whole of Gideon. Ramona shrunk down to her normal size and Scott landed on the ground next to her,  
"Ramona," Scott said, grabbing her shoulders,  
"Scott?" Ramona asked, looking surprised,  
"Did you really mean, what you said up there?" Scott questioned, huging Ramona  
"Yeah, dude. I did." Ramona replied, smiling at him,  
"Ughhh... You guys make me sick!" Gideon shouted across the room,  
"Oh, shut up you dick!" Ramona commanded, grabbing the Power of Love from the ground, which now had blue flames around it,Gideon just stood there. Ramona threw the Power of Love and it threw straight into Gideon's chest, but Gideon, again stole the Power of Love, grabbing it in mid-throw.

"You idiot, you think that would kill me?" Gideon mocked, Ramona said nothing, she just looked shocked, but Scott ran up to Gideon and punched him straight in the face with another loud **KRUNCH**, Gideon flinched for a moment then hacked and slashed at Scott. Scott was dodging most of his sword strikes, but one caught him in the torso and cut him in half,  
"You're powerless here." Gideon taunted, Scott lay there one the ground surprised. Ramona had enough of standing by while Scott was dying, she grew bigger and many Ramona's appeared in the room, Gideon saw this and had anxiously said,  
"Oh... Uh... Hey, Ramona... What's up?" Ramona answered as more Ramona's filled the room, each with a different look,  
"You know, you're right. Part of me does still belong to you." Scott looked up at that in surprise, "But the other parts of me... are finished with you!" Gideon looked around at how many Ramonas there were and he stood his ground, _Fine. Your funeral, douche._ Ramona thought,  
"Get out of my head." Ramona commanded,  
"Fine." Gideon said, resigned, "But... I'm taking him with me!" Ramona commanded her army of herself to move in and stop the slash aimed at Scott's head.

During all this Scott tried to summon the 1-up he had, but he couldn't. When Gideon tried to slash him it just appeared and Scott ate it,  
"See you later, dick!" Scott shouted, as he and Ramona, disappeared. They were teleported back to a about five seconds before Scott died. He one the ground and Gideon was about to stab him with Power of Love, but Ramona reacted and blocked it with the only thing she had. The subspace suitcase. It glowed on impact and Scott had to cover his eyes, but when he looked he saw the love of his life protecting him with a bag. The bag exploded, spraying miscallena everywhere, but still holding the Power of Love. Ramona walked upto the remains of the bag and picked up the Power of Love,  
"Gideon, I think it's safe to say it's over between us." Ramona told him, Gideon was frightened

**

* * *

You know the rest of the story from here, so I'm not gonna show you it. It ends just like the comics, if you didn't read the comics read them NOW!  
**


	3. 2B: Checkpoint

**CHECKPOINT!**

Time was still frozen when Scott choose that option, then ***POOF*** the 1-up was in front of Scott he reached for it with a shaky hand. When he grabbed it flashed and disppeared, leaving a **PING** sound in it's place. Scott disappeared and found himself back in the elevator, which whirred loudly. The elevator slowly lowered to show a picturesque bird's eye view of the Choas theatre, but Scott could care less about that. On the right side of him was Ramona Victora Flowers. Ramona finally opened her eyes and saw Scott,  
"Scott, I'm sorry." Ramona told him, Scott stared, surprised, "I'm sorry for disappearing... It's just... I wanted to stay, but it would've been worse... Those last few days, I got kinda messed up and I didn't want you to get messed up as well. I know you probably hate me, but..." Ramona couldn't get any further, she planted her face in Scott's chest and started sobbing, Scott gathered his thoughts,  
"Look Ramona, I love you." Ramona looked up at Scott, her eyes red, "I know I've already said that, but I still mean it." Ramona stopped crying at that and smiled,  
"Scott...You're so lame." Ramona teased, Scott just smilied back.

**So That Happened**

Gideon walked up to the microphone on top of the pryamid and cleared his throat,  
"Scott Pilgrim!" he anounced, "I know you're here, so come out and fight me, buddy!" Gideon gripped the Power of Love above his head, the black fires of the sword more intense than ever. Scott Pilgrim rushed up the stairs, he eyes intent on Gideon,  
"Let's do this, ass." Scott hissed, throwing a punch as he said ass, Gideon dodged it easily and flicked the sword around to counter, but before he could something stopped him.

Gideon turned around to see Ramona holding a titanium bat, which was firmly placed in his side, he dropped the Power of Love and stagered back a little. Ramona put the bat back in the subspace suitcase and grabbed the Power of Love, it's flames transformed to a blue hue,  
"Gideon, I think it's safe to say it's over between us." she told Gideon, pointing the sword in his direction. Gideon knew he couldn't win in this situation so he decided to reatreat like a pussy. (**WHAT A DICK.)**

He jumped down from the pryamid and opened his mouth to talk,  
"Envy, honey, could you help me?" Gideon called out, Envy ran to his side, but before she could ask what was wrong Gideon grabbed her and produced a sword from behind her,  
"Yes! I had a sword built into Envy's dress! Cause that's just the kinda guy I am!" Gideon triumphantly announced, "Ramona... You belong to me, I am a genius and you are my muse." he reasoned with Ramona.

"Gideon... You're a dead genius." Ramona bluntly stated, charging at Gideon with the Power of Love, Gideon flicked his sword around and aimed for Ramona's neck, Ramona raised her sword to block it, but it was a feint. She looked behind and saw the blade about to strike her torso, but she didn't care about that, she just looked at Scott and saw the tears running down his face. A lone tear ran down her face, _Sorry, Scott. It's been fun, but it's time for me to leave..., _she saved up her last breath, "I love you, Scott!" she shouted with all her might. She closed her eyes and felt another tear drop from her eyes, and then nothing. She didn't want to open her eyes to confirm she was dead, instead she just thought about Scott and drifted off...

"R-r-r-Ramona." Scott's voice rang out in her mind, she opened her eyes and saw something that shattered her heart. Scott Pilgrim was impaled on Gideon's sword,  
"Why Scott? WHY?" Ramona screamed out, tears flowing from her face,  
"I'm...your...boyfriend..right?" Scott asked,  
"Yes, baby. Of course you are." Ramona assured him,  
"Then...why...would...I...let...you...die?" Scott struggled,  
"You know, this is great shit for a play, but this is the real world!" Gideon ingnorantly interuppted,  
"Go to hell!" Ramona yelled, raised her sword and struck Gideon without mercy, he exploded into coins, Scott smiled at the raining coins and he shared one last kiss with Ramona, although halfway through he started to disappear. Scott broke off the kiss just before he disappeared,  
"I'll wait for you there!" he shouted, smiling, Ramona smilied back,  
"You better!" she told him, before he could reply Scott Pilgrim was gone and all Ramona could do was break down into tears.

**God knows how long**

Kim Pine, holding bouquet, was visiting the cemetery. She visited every week, just to check on her friend's grave. She walked up and read the words off the tombstone and the tombstone next to it

** Ramona V. Flowers  
Aged 35  
**

** Friend, Lover and Heroine  
Gunned down by Doug  
Loved Scott Pilgrim eternally  
May they find each other in another life**

** Scott W. Pilgrim  
**** Aged 25**  
**  
Friend, Lover and Hero**  
** Killed by Gideon**  
** Died protecting the one he loved**  
** May they find each other in another life**

Kim just nodded and dropped a bouquet on their graves, like she did every week, but if she had noticed any of the other bouquets on Ramona's grave she would've seen Scott W. Pilgrim written on the tag...

**God knows where**

It was near sunset and the forest was lit in a orange glow. A little girl with long, blonde hair walked up to Ramona and asked her,  
"Can we play?" she smilied at Ramona, who shook her head,  
"Not today, Pauline. I'm meeting someone special." Ramona told her, crouching down to her level,  
"Okay! Tomorrow?" Pauline asked, still maintaining her smile, Ramona nodded and Pauline skipped away, humming to herself. The sun was setting, but Ramona found who she was looking for, it was a man with brown hair,  
"It's been a while." Ramona bluntly stated,  
"No kidding!" the man shouted back, not turning back to see who it was "What was it... Ten years?"  
"Yeah, something like that..." Ramona confirmed, her mind trailing off, the man turned back to show Ramona a face she wanted to see for a long time. **It was Gideon...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...  
Joking! **It was Scott Pilgrim's face. Ramona was speechless, she know she was in the place where all main characters go after dying, but still to see Scott... It was... Just unbelievable,  
taking a seat next to him, she marvelled at the sunset and the glow that made the forest look beautiful. Then she turned to look at Scott, and even though the forest was beautiful, Scott's face was beyond beautiful. It was extraodinary. Scott opened his mouth to ask why she was looking at him, Ramona brang her face closer,  
"Ssssshhhhhh..." she told him, and they kissed.

* * *

**So that's it. I hope you liked, because I sure as hell enjoyed writing it, also I'm gonna give a shout out to Shock2Fade, if it weren't for his fanfic GAME OVER this thing probably wouldn't exist.**


End file.
